Benutzer:Gta4Gamer
Gta4Gamer Meine Wenigkeit Hi Leute. Ich bin erst seit ein Paar Wochen im Wiki angemeldet und kenne mich noch nicht sehr gut damit aus. Ich interessier mich sehr für die Spielserien Grand Theft Auto, Need for Speed, Tony Hawk`s, Call of Duty, FarCry und die ForzaMotorsport-Spiele. Unten habe ich noch mehr Informationen über mich aufgeschrieben. Geboren wurde ich in Kant, Kirgistan, und bin mit 2. Jahren nach Deutschland gekommen. Ich besuche die 7.Klasse an der Realschule Bockum-Hövel. *'Name:' Vladi Fries *'Geburtstag: '''06.02.97 *'Nationalität: Russisch *'''Ort: Hamm, Deutschland *'Konsolen:' PlayStation 2, X-Box 360, Nintendo Ds.lite, Pc, Notebook *'Meine Spiele aus der Gta Reihe:' Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Ps2), Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Pc), Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars (NDs), Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (Ps2), Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories (Ps2) *'Erstes selbst gespieltes GTA:' Grand Theft Auto III *'Lieblingsstadt in einem Gta Spiel:' 1. Liberty City(IV) 2. San Andreas (Logisch: S.A) *'Hobbys:' Ps2/360/Pc/Ds spielen°_^, Waveboarden, Freunde, Fußball, An meiner Seite basteln *'Lieblingsfilme:' Antarctica, Nachts im Museum(I + II), Rush Hour (Alle Drei Teile), The Fast and The Furious (l,ll,IV) *'Genre:' Action, Rennspiele, Jump n` Run- Spiele *'Icon:' Lacoste :) *'Lieblingsband:' Linkin Park *'Musik: ('obere Spalte')' Pitbull, DMX, Sean Paul, Jay-Z, Snoop Dogg, Eminem, Gritz, LMFAO, (Auf jeden Fall den Gta IV Soundtrack "Blow Your Mind" von Styles-P feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss). Unten habe ich das Video noch mal reingestellt! Ihr könnt mich mit Fragen an San Andreas anschreiben, ich habe es schon oft durchgespielt. Top 5 Gta Spiele (meine Sicht) 1. Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|200px|right 2. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 3. Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City 4. Gran Theft Auto China Town Wars 5. Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories 6. Grand Theft Auto III Meine Lieblingsmissionen 1. Gta San Andreas: "Stowaway" 2. Gta IV: "Out of Commission" 3. Gta San Andreas: "Black Projekt" 4. Gta China Town Wars: "Cash & Burn" 5. Gta IV: "The World´s a Stooge" 6. Gta Vice City: "TNT-Whiskey" Ich habe Vice City nicht, aber mein Kumpel Meine andreren Rockstar Spiele Ich habe nicht nur die "Grand Theft Auto" aus den Rockstar- Hallen, sondern auch ein Paar ander Spiele: '-' Manhunt 2 (Ps2) '-' Midnihgtclub 3 Dub Edition Remix (Ps2) '-' Midnightclub Los Angeles (360) '-' Midnightclub Los Angeles Completed Edition (360) Lieblingscharakter 1. Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Tommy Vecetti, Ken Rosenberg 2. 'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Carl, Sweet, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie 3. Grand Theft Auto IV: Nico, Roman Bellic, Little Jacob 4. 'Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars: Huang Lee, Kenny Lieblingsfahrzeuge 1. Grand Theft Auto Vice City:' 'Infernus, FBI Cheetah, Comet, Phoenix 2. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Andromada, Hydra, Monster, NRG-500, FCR-900, Infernus, Super-GT 3. Grand Theft Auto IV: Ripley (<- mit dem kommt man am besten aus dem Flughafen heraus!), Infernus, Super-GT, Coquette, FIB Buffalo, Turismo 5. Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars:' 'Banshee, Style SR, Rhino, NRG-900 Lieblingsradiosender 1. Grand Theft Auto Vice City: V-Rock 2. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Radio Los Santos, Radio X 3. Grand Theft Auto IV: Beat 102.7 4. Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars:%''' Fortschritt in Gta San Andreas auf Pc Meine Bilder aus Grand Theft Auto San Andreas thumb|Upps! thumb|left|Ich ging aus meinem Haus und höre ein Flugzeug. Die Andromada!!!Ich habe was herausgefunden. Wenn man Speichert wird die Uhr um 6 Stunden vorgestellt. Mann muss einfach irgendwann am Tag Speichern (Am besten um 8:00 Uhr, damit man ein Gutes Foto bekommt), dann einfach wieder herausgehen. Wenn es nicht geklappt hat eifach noch einmal Speichern. Jetzt hört man ein Flugzeug, und es ist eine AT-400 oder eine Andromada die über das Haus hinwegfliegt. Wenn man ein Foto wie rechts will. aktiviert man einfach den Cheat "Alle Autos im Umkeis zerstören" und es passiert sowas -> mit einer AT-400 oder wie bei mir mit einer Andromada! Ich habe lange gebraucht um das herauszufinden!-> Es war Zufall! thumb|left|Die Area69 thumb Ich hatte Langeweile und war zwischen L.V und der Area 69, und ne Kamera hatte ich auch!>_< thumb Meine Meinungen zu den einzelnen Grand Theft Auto Spielen Grand Theft Auto III '''Grafik: Für das erste 3D Spiel relativ gut geworden, aber ein Paar Macken stören. Story: Langeweilig (für mich) aber das Claude Speed nichts sagt, ist dumm, Missionen sind einfach so "reingepackt" worden und ergeben nichts. Spielwelt: Hat gut geklappt, Liberty City, der Name passt! Fahrzeuge: '''Nicht gut. Manche gehen ja gerade noch, aber sonst ist es eigentlich nicht sehr schlecht geworden, da es recht viele gibt. '''Charaktere: Langweilig. Habe ich mir besser vorgestellt, und Claude Speed, der ist das beste (damit meine ich das schlechteste), weil er nicht mal was sagt! Grand Theft Auto Vice City Grafik: Ist besser geworden. Ich finde es aber ziemlich gut. Story: Die Missionen ergeben einen Sinn, aber etwas kurz und es könnte spannender sein. Spielwelt: Klein aber fein. Ist auch sehr gut für ein älteres Game. Fahrzeuge: Die sind jetzt auch gut, z.B: der Infernus, einfach cool! Charaktere: Tommy Vercetti redet!?! Hammer! Nicht so wie bei Gta III, das war gut. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Grafik: Toll. Als ich es zum ersten mal gespilt habe, habe ich auf alles geachtet und war erstaunt wie gut es ist! Story: Die Missionen, die Cutszenen, einfach alles passt und verfolgt ein Ziel. Das ist es! Spielwelt: Die Stadt ist riesig, vollgepackt mit allem möglichem, aber nur manche Details fehlen. Fahrzeuge: Infernus, Super-Gt, Banshee... die sind einfach gut geworden. Und das man jetzt auch noch fliegen kann, Super. Charaktere: Mein Lieblingscharakter im Spiel: klar es ist Ryder, nein CJ! Aber alle sind gut geworden. Sie haben alle eine eigene Persöhnlichkeit bekommen. Geil. Grand Theft Auto IV Grafik: Die beste die ich jemals in einem GTA gesehen habe. Story: Hier ergeben die Missionen auch etwas, nicht wie in manchen Vorgängern. Es ist Abwechslungsreich, spannend, interessant. Spielwelt: Liberty City strahlt nur so mit den Details. Fliegt mal mit einem Helikopter Nachts hoch über die City, ihr erkennt alle Fenster und Lichter. Fahrzeuge: Die beste Zusammenstellung die ich kenne. Die einzelnen Sportwagen, Suv`s oden Limos sind eifach geil und haben echte Vorbilder. Charaktere: Nico oder Roman, Little Jacob oder Playboy X, alle verschieden. Das ist doch was, oder? Wie man in die Area69 kommt: OHNE CHEATS!!! Zuerst besorgt ihr euch einen Freeway (fährt oft auf den Highway herum), und fahrt zum Sperrgebiet. Nun stellt ihr euch mit dem Mottorad neben den Lüftungsschacht, den man in der Mission "Black Projekt", aufschießen soll. (Aber stellt euch so hin, das wenn Ihr aussteigt (linke Seite ist es immer) CJ auf dem Schacht steht). Steigt jetzt aus! (wenns nicht gleich klappt, nochmal machen :D) aber wenn ihr herraus wollt müsst ihr euch selbst töten! °U° Lieblingsseiten Mythen (SA), Andromada (SA), (Es kommen bald noch weitere Seiten!) Lieblings... Gta IV Verarsche Seht euch das mal an: thumb|350px|left Bilder Hier habe ich ein kleines Fotoshooting mit meinen GTA`s gemacht. left|thumb|Und nochmal! thumb|Einige meiner GTA`s thumb|left|Mein Neuzugang